


No Room for Comfort Zones

by lionessvalenti



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Gen, Mid-Season, Misses Clause Challenge, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Jane's latest Scarlet assignment has her very uncomfortable. Sutton and Kat help, but maybe with their own ulterior motives.





	No Room for Comfort Zones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [singsongsung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singsongsung/gifts).



Kat peered in the box, turned her gaze up to Jane for a split second, and then looked back down into the box. "That," she said with an air of deep decisiveness, "is a lot of vibrators."

Jane made a pained, frustrated noise whining noise. Had she thought no one beyond the glass walls of the conference room were watching, she might have stomped her foot like a petulant child. She had ushered the girls in there minutes before, not wanting to a take the box across the office even to the more private closet. The thought of taking them home was even worse.

It was Sutton who actually reached in and picked up one of the clear plastic packages. It was translucent pink with "pleasure rivets", as the back label proclaimed, all down the six inch shaft. She wrinkled her nose before dropping it back into the box. "What are you supposed to do with these? Jacqueline doesn't expect you to use _all_ of them, right?"

"No, but I was supplied with all of them," Jane replied, suddenly finding her voice. She certainly hadn't had it during the pitch meeting when she was assigned the vibrator article. "And it's not like they're something I can give back when I'm done. I now own a dozen vibrators."

"What the hell kind of article is this? Are you rating them?" Kat asked. "Is this the big vibrator review issue? I mean, I can work with that, but most of these aren't even top of the line vibes."

Sutton and Jane both stared at her, and she shrugged.

"What? I've done some research. I've made some purchases."

Jane sighed as she closed up the cardboard box, making it look now completely nondescript. It was a relief. "It's an article about the benefits of masturbation. I'll be doing research into the scientifically proven benefits, talking to a sex therapist, and trying out a bunch of different ways to masturbate."

"Ooh, a sex therapist!" Sutton said, appearing genuinely pleased at the notion. "That actually sounds cool. And you could probably stand to talk to her."

"Hey, I've orgasmed now," Jane replied, trying not to be offended. "It's great. And masturbation is great if that's something you're into. But I'm just not."

"Well, then, tiny Jane, maybe this it he best assignment you could have received," Kat said. Again, both Sutton and Jane looked at her. "Jacqueline likes to push you out of your comfort zone. You're a girl who just had your first orgasm a few months ago. And yeah, it's great you found a guy who could bring that out in you, but now it's time to explore on your own. See what happens when you turn yourself on."

Jane wanted to protest, but Kat was actually making sense. Maybe she'd never felt the urge to masturbate because she'd never had a reason to. But, boy, it'd be nice if she didn't have to do all of this for an article. "Fine, you win. But you guys are coming downstairs with me to get a cab. I'm not going anywhere alone with a box of vibrators."

Sutton picked up the box, while Kat looped her arm through Jane's. She grinned and said, "What kind of friends would we be if we let you go on your vibrating adventure alone?"

* * *

When Jane asked for their help, what she wanted was to not be alone with the box in public. What she got was Kat and Sutton taking the cab with her and then following her into the apartment.

"You know, I think this is the sort of thing I'm supposed to do alone," Jane said. She set the box on the table and opened it up. Yup, still full of vibrators. How was she supposed to even figure out which one to use first?

"Oh, please," Sutton said, waving her off with one hand. "Did you really think we weren't going to give you moral support through this?"

"Moral support?" Jane repeated, pulling a face. What were they going to do? Stand outside her bedroom door shouting encouragement while she used one of these things? That was weird and gross. Then the realization dawned on her. "Oh my god. You guys want to use these. You want to steal my work vibrators."

Kat tried to keep a very serious face, while Sutton was clearly about to burst into giggles. Probably from the phrase "work vibrators".

"You're not going to keep all of them," Kat said diplomatically. "You're not even going to use all of them."

"Of course not, but maybe wait for the free sex toys after I've written the article. You didn't have to keep an eye on them until I was done."

Sutton reached into the box and shuffled around until she pulled out one in a little white box. "This is a hundred dollar vibrator and I really want it, and I didn't want to you to use because I wanted it for myself. I saw it at the office and I wanted it. And I'm a bad friend because you should have it. It's really great according the girl at a Babeland."

" _Babeland_?" Jane repeated, not comprehending anything Sutton had said before she uttered the word "Babeland".

"It's a sex toy store in SoHo," Sutton explained. "Maybe we should take you there, I bet it would be great for your article."

Kat grinned. "And we could go shopping."

Jane threw her hands in the box and pulled out four different vibrators, each of varying sizes and colors. It was like a sexy rainbow. "Don't you think I have enough?"

"But do you have lube?" Kat asked. "You're going to need lots of lube."

"Yes, and I never want to hear the word lube again," Jane replied. She emptied the contents of her hands back into the box, and sighed. This was ridiculous. "Take what you want. Like you said, I'm not going to use them all, and I don't even want to. And the second they left the office, they were all mine. I don't need a sex toy store in my apartment."

"Thank you." Sutton hugged the box to her chest for a moment before she set back on the table. She got a more serious look on her face. "And Jane? I really do think this is going to be good for you. Sex with yourself is just as important as sex with other people. Maybe even more so. I think you're going to learn a lot."

Kat bumped Jane with her shoulder. "And it's going to be even better for the article. You can bet your ass that Jacqueline knew that when she gave you this assignment and a box full of vibrators. We have no room for comfort zones at Scarlet."

Jane sighed. "I know."

"And as your best friends," Sutton said as she wrapped her arm around Jane's shoulders. "We will do whatever it is you need us to do. Whether it's to leave and let you tear up the floor--"

Jane cringed at her phrasing, while Kat just laughed.

"--or stay here and play porn very loudly so the neighbors won't hear you once you get going."

"We can also supply water and ice cream," Kat added. "To keep your strength up."

"I love you guys," Jane said slowly, "but I need you to get the hell out of here. Don't you have jobs of your own? Go work!"

Laughing, Sutton gave Jane a quick kiss on the cheek and looped arm through Kat's. They both wished her good luck, and were chuckling as they left.

Finding herself finally alone in the apartment, Jane peered back into the box. There were too many options. It would have been so much easier if Scarlet had just supplied her with a single vibrator, if they were going to give her anything at all. How was she supposed to choose? Sure, she could give them all a try, but where to start?

Jane's gaze shifted from the contents of the vibrator box, to the small box Sutton had left on the table. A hundred dollars for silicone and a little motor? The girl at the sex toy store said it was good and she was a professional. Maybe that was all the recommendation Jane needed. She picked it up and headed for her bedroom.

She could get Sutton a replacement later.


End file.
